


Careless Moans of a Good Friend - Wade Wilson

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Marvel Imagines [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Imagine, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Deadpool are friends and one day you find him at his home naked, masturbating and moaning your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Moans of a Good Friend - Wade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Wade is a total goober and self-conscious. I love him to pieces. Based on an imagine from DirtyMarvelImagine on Tumblr.
> 
> Song recommendation: Flesh by Simon Curtis or Better Wipe That Up (Revolvr Remix) by Lazy Rich.

Tonight was movie night at Wade’s. He chooses the movie and you bring the food; you had picked up his favorite: _Taco Bell_. You secretly dreaded tonight because the last three times he had chosen the movie he had picked romantic films. The first wasn’t too bad, though. It had been _Date Night_ , so at least it was funny. Then there was _Sleepless in Seattle_ ; again not horrible since you love Tom Hanks. But the last film he had picked was _The Notebook_. Having a cheese-grater rubbed across your face for two hours seemed like a better way to pass the time. You had held your tongue however. You weren’t a total Romance Scrooge, it’s just those movies weren’t your cup of tea. The fact that you were a total hopeless romantic that didn’t dare to find love had abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with your dislike (hate) of romance movies. _I wonder what’s got him in such a gooey mood?_ Then again, it is Wade. There was no telling.

You had arrived at your destination and headed up to the third floor. When you get to his door, you can hear music blaring through the wooden door. It sounded like something you could dance to at a club. Like a dark club with vibrant colors flashing. You could just picture Wade dancing to the beat, hips swaying and pushing, hands coming down your sides to settle on your hips before grinding on you, one of his muscular legs between yours. You shake your head quickly. _Stop that! No inappropriate thoughts about your best friend. Besides, it would never happen._

Reprimanding yourself further, you open the door and are hit by a wall of sound. It was something you two did; you were those friends that could show up unannounced and walk in if the door was unlocked and in your case you were one of three people Wade wouldn’t shoot on site upon entering his domicile. You survey the room and there’s no sign of Wade.

“Wade?” you call out, trying to project your voice over the music. There’s no answer. Shaking your head you start for the sound system in the corner of the room by the TV, dropping the food on the counter on your way by. You’re by the couch when you stop dead in your tracks.

You just found Wade. He was laid out across the couch, head resting on an armrest, legs bent and feet planted firmly down on the couch. _What the?!_ He was naked, pants and underwear pooled around his ankles, shirt gone. _Why?_ And then you saw it. Wade had one hand caressing up and down his chest and the other was stroking his cock. His hard cock. Your mouth drops open at the sight of him and your face flushes. Suddenly the apartment is to hot and your mouth goes dry. His head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and his mouth was hanging open in pleasure. Your eyes quickly take in his lithe and scarred form. His chest was heaving and he was making tiny up thrusts into his hand. _I should go. I should grab the_ Taco Bell _and run._ But you couldn’t tear your gaze away from Wade. He was beautiful. His face was slack with pleasure, the muscles on his stomach and thighs were twitching and sliding when he thrusted. You watched the muscles in his right arm shift as he stroked.

The grip he had on himself looked painfully tight and he alternated between fast and slow strokes. Heat pulled in your stomach and you felt guilty for just watching him. That’s when you saw his mouth moving. You wished you could hear what he was saying or read lips. Miraculously, the music took a dip in volume. _Someone up there loves me. _He was chanting your name. Over and over in a hushed voice. Your heart almost stopped beating. He was thinking of you…and masturbating. _Maybe this does go both ways?___

His hand had started going faster; he was getting close to release. A few more pumps of his hand and up thrusts and he was there. Wade came up, bending in on himself and shouting his release. That you heard over the music. Hand and abdomen covered in semen, he fell back, breathing harshly. Now would be the time to vacate. Before you could move, Wade opened his eyes. At first his brown eyes were muddled with pleasure, but the reality of the situation hit on fast. He’d had an audience. Head snapping up, he looked you in the eye, panic setting in.

“Oh my God! What are you doing here?” he yelled over the music, scrambling to pull his pants up. Finally breaking over your stupor, you look away.

“I’m sorry,” you yell. “The door was unlocked and I didn’t see you at first…”

“At first?! How long have you been standing there?” Wade is quickly wiping himself off with his shirt.

“Umm,” was all you could say. By this time he had pulled his boxers and jeans up, but hadn’t zipped them up and he was holding his shirt in front of him. Wade looked at you and then towards his bedroom, face full of panic; he was about to rabbit. Before he could move, you move forward and catch him by the wrist. “Wait,” you pleaded. When he didn’t look like he would run, you let go and turned off the music. You sit down on the couch, motioning for him to sit down also; he reluctantly sits.

“Wade, I…you were saying my name, right?” You search his face and hope that this will go smoothly. Wade doesn’t look at you when he says “yes”.

Silence. You’re scared to continue.

“Wade, I understand if this is just one of those ‘guy’ things and you needed a fantasy, and I’m not going to lie, someone like you thinking of me to get off, is an ego booster.” Wade’s head snaps up sharply; he looks surprised. You take a deep shuddering breath. _Here goes nothing._ “Wade, I think I love you. So if this,” you jester to his groin, “was just a fantasy and nothing more, tell me.” Your heart is beating wildly in your chest. Never in a million years did you think you would admit your love for the Merc with the Mouth.

“Are you serious? Someone that’s as beautiful as you is in love with someone that looks like me?” Wade says excitedly, waving his hands between the two of you.

Taken aback you stammer out “Y-yes. But Wade Wilson, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. You have a kind soul, regardless of the fact that you keep it buried under snark and inappropriate comments. And…,” you don’t get to finish your sentence because Wade has rushed forward and claimed your lips in a sloppy, but gentle kiss. His warm plush lips pushed against yours with a slight edge of desperation. You reach up and place a hand on his cheek. After a long moment, you pull away. The hand you’d had on Wade’s cheek moves to your lips.

“What do we do now?” you ask. Wade thinks about it for a second.

“It’s movie night! We’re gonna watch a movie,” he says popping up from the couch, leaving his shirt behind. He quickly turns the TV on and pops the movie in. Moments later he comes back and sits down next to you, leaning back and pulling you into his side, holding your hand. Before the trailers begin to roll he sits forward, sniffing the air. “Do I smell _Taco Bell_?”

“Yeah, it’s on the counter. It’s probably cold by now,” you answer, giggling.

“Be right back.”

Five minutes later Wade comes back with re-heated tacos. “I think you’re the best girlfriend ever,” he says happily, shoving half a taco in his mouth.

“I’m your girlfriend?”

“Of course.”

“Wait what’s the movie?” you ask.

“ _Beauty and the Beast_. You’re gonna sing with me, right?

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peace!
> 
> -The Brunette


End file.
